


Could You Not?

by Militia



Series: Art for Desert Storm series by Blue_Sunshine [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Sa Sarad au, clone wars au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Summary: Lookit these grumpy fucks. I relate so hard, at least to that.
Series: Art for Desert Storm series by Blue_Sunshine [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867858
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Could You Not?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/gifts).



> Lookit these grumpy fucks. I relate so hard, at least to that.


End file.
